


How had he gotten here

by RaidouKuzunoha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/RaidouKuzunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the friend of the biggest party animal in the Sanctuary means that Shura spends many nights helping his friend back to the Cancer temple. This night is no different, though what happens along the way is more than the Capricorn saint bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	How had he gotten here

_How had he gotten here._

This was what the Capricorn Saint kept asking himself as he sat alone at a table, watching for some minutes as his “friend” made out with whomever danced with him. Shura was not used to going to these kind of places. He wasn’t interested in them since they were too loud, and he didn’t really feel comfortable with so many strangers near him either. So drinking was out of the question too… Sadly the Gold Saints he grew up with liked to frequent those kind of places, and so Pisces Aphrodite and Cancer Deathmask would sometimes drag him with them on their night adventures.

The Pisces and Cancer saints were the two people he had been closest to since they started training to become Saints at a very early age. It was hard to admit it but they were what he would consider “friends”, not the best ones but they had somehow sticked together for so long that it would be hard to get rid of them even if he wanted to.

This time Shura had been dragged by Deathmask to the club he usually visited. There wasn’t many people inside, as they were in a village not very far from the sanctuary. At least when Aphrodite was with them he had someone to talk to, but Deathmask… Deathmask didn’t even bother looking at them when he was doing his thing… well, unless he was trying to “do his thing” with Aphrodite, which was also quite common between the two. To the luck of the Capricorn saint, the Pisces Saint had been sent on a three day long scouting mission. This made him the only person that Deathmask could bring with him on his weekly benders.

Shura looked at the half empty glass of Mojito that he had barely touched the entire night, asking himself why Deathmask even needed someone to accompany him. He probably wouldn’t even leave with him when the time came, since he would have chosen someone to spend the night with at that point.

He stopped staring at his drink when he heard Deathmask’s drunk babbling nearby. Shura had seen Deathmask drunk enough to get naked in the middle of the Sanctuary but never drunk enough to babble nonsense, so the incomprehensible noises coming from the Cancer saint’s familiar voice really caught his attention. When he looked around to find the whereabouts of the drunk crab he saw a very odd scene… Deathmask was… _hugging_ … someone….?

 _Shit_ , he had seen Deathmask do various things with strangers he was interested in, no matter the gender, but he had never done anything like this. The Italian wasn’t interested in anything other than “having fun” with whomever his target was. That cold-hearted bastard would never show anything related to _affection_ to random strangers… hell, he would rather punch their faces until their facial features were unrecognizable than show any sort of affection. Something had to be wrong.

Shura stood up quickly after realizing something strange was going on with that asshole who had dragged him to such hellish place against his will and walked towards him, trying not to interfere with the other occupants of the bar. When he finally caught up to him, he put his hand on Deathmask’s shoulder to try and get his attention. As soon as the other Saint turned and saw Shura behind him, he stretched his arms towards him, clinging onto his shoulder. His other arm soon left the person he had been clinging to seconds before, and he placed his hand on the Capricorn Saint’s chest before finally speaking.

“ _Mio capretto_ —“¹ he said, half babbling. Shura felt a cold shiver down his spine at the sound of such a thing coming from Deathmask’s mouth. The Saint was used to Deathmask calling him “goat” or “ _capra_ ”² when he wanted to piss him off for fun, or sometimes to aggravate him before a spar, but “ _mio capretto_ ” was a first. What was even weirder was that his tone of voice didn’t sound mocking or sarcastic, just… out of place. One thing was clear though, whatever was happening wasn’t normal and he had to drag him out of there soon before something weirder happened.

“Excuse me, he needs to get going.” he told the person who was being hugged by his friend before he arrived. Shura grabbed Deathmask’s arm and walked him out of the club.

Once they were out Shura was stopped by the other man, who was unwilling to keep walking.

“Wher’re you taking me?” he asked in a slurred voice continuing his sentence with a frown, “The party just started!”

Shura replied to his frown with one of his own. _“_ Look, you may be an asshole to me all the time, but hell if I’m leaving you there in that state” and tried pulling his drunken friend by the arm once again, but stopped once he felt Deathmask’s other arm slink around him and his body getting dangerously close to the Capricorn saint’s back.

“Why ya’ gotta be such a party pooper?” Deathmask asked while pulling the other man closer.

“Why do you insist in being so close to me?” he said while pushing the highly inebriated crab away, he smelled terribly of alcohol so it was hard to even walk next to him. Shura hadn’t pushed him with much force, yet Deathmask’s legs apparently had decided to give up on him, making him fall into a sitting position with his legs crossed.

"I can't go on bro..."

“I’m not surprised” Shura sighed and kneeled in front of Deathmask, turning to face away from him. “Get on my back, I’ll carry you.”

Deathmask blinked a few times before following what he was told to do. Shura had always taken care of him and Aphrodite for some reason, but it still surprised the crab every time he did. Shura slowly got up, making sure to put his arms over Deathmask’s legs right away so that he wouldn’t fall off his back, since the idiot was no way in control of his senses. After a few minutes of walking, Shura felt the grip of Deathmask’s arms around his neck tighten slightly.

“Hey Shura.”

“Hmm?”

“ _Tu lo sai che io ti amo, capro”_ ³

Shura ignored him and just kept walking. Who knew that the Gold Saint known as the most heartless became an emotional sap when he drank enough? It wasn’t a comfortable thing to experience, this drunk personality coming from the guardian of the fourth temple, so he felt weirded out by it.

“ You smell nice …”

“ And you smell terrible. ”

This continued along the same vein as Shura made his way slowly back to Sanctuary with the Cancer Saint on his back. Deathmask kept talking nonsense about how much he loved his “bro”, and Shura questioned himself as to why he even did these kind of things for him. Even though they had been friends for years, Deathmask had rarely ever done anything good for him in return to his kindness… but then again if he did nice things it really wouldn’t be the Deathmask he knew.

Distracted by Deathmask’s drunk talk, he didn’t even realize he was already only steps from the entrance of the Cancer Temple. _“Finally”_ he thought to himself as he put the half-asleep man onto the floor.

“ Can you walk on your own? ”

“ Nah …… but I ’ ll probably be able to crawl somewhere to sleep … probably. ”

Shura sighed. He had already done enough stuff for the asshole he called friend that night. One or two things more wouldn’t make a difference. He stretched his hand towards Deathmask and helped him stand up putting the arm of his companion around his shoulder, so the drunk guardian of the temple would be able to walk, helping the shorter man into his bedroom. When they finally made their way to the small room he looked at the man next to him who had been facing the floor for their entire walk.

“Are you awake?” he asked, a little concerned, which made the other man look up at him. Deathmask looked half asleep as he stared up at Shura who was still supporting him.

“ Deathmask, Are you alri — ”

The kiss came out of nowhere.

 Shura was nearly startled into dropping the Cancer Saint, though somehow he kept his grip on the other man. Like when Shura had been carrying him earlier (How long ago had that been? Suddenly time was much harder for the Capricorn saint to focus on), Deathmask’s arms came around his neck as he pulled the other saint closer. Perhaps it was his drunkenness, but the Cancer Saint was certainly enthusiastic. The kiss wasn’t either long or short, and Shura was freed from it soon enough. When Deathmask’s lips pulled away from him, the crab leaned his head back to Shura’s shoulder and promptly fell asleep, babbling something to himself that Shura couldn’t fully understand. Though in the moment Shura was finding it hard to understand anything.

After getting out of the shock, he put Deathmask down on his bed and tucked him in. Shura shouldn’t have been in a hurry to leave, but for reasons he didn’t understand he almost ran out of the fourth temple.

In the middle of his progress up the stairs of the Gemini temple Shura paused. His heart was beating furiously, as if he had just had a battle or a particularly difficult day training. The Saint thought back on the weird situation he just found himself in. The Cancer saint had been drunk, he hadn’t been in control. Shura was sure that he probably wouldn’t even remember what happened the next day. It was highly likely the other saint might not even have known who he was being… affectionate with. And yet…

“I guess I do know why I do stuff for that asshole” he thought to himself, a small smile on his face without him even realizing as he continued walking back to his own temple.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Mio: My. Capretto: cute, small goat  
> ²Capra: goat  
> ³Tu lo sai che io ti amo, capro: You know I love you, goat


End file.
